1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to swimming pools. More particularly, this invention relates to stairs for climbing into and out of a swimming pool. Specifically, this invention is directed to a system and method for securing a vinyl pool liner to a set of pool stairs. The system includes a locking component, a locking rod and an installation tool. The locking component is secured to the stairs and defines a channel therein into which the locking rod is engaged by means of the installation tool. The locking rod clamps a vinyl flap extending from the stair liner into the locking component, thereby securing the stair liner to the pool stairs.
2. Background Information
Many of the newer metal-sided vinyl swimming pools have stairs built into one or more walls. These metal stairs are covered by the pool's vinyl liner to prevent them from being damaged by exposure to the water. The vinyl liner also serves to protect swimmers from being injured if they come into contact with the metal stairs.
The pattern for the vinyl pool liner having a region to cover the stairs is carefully manufactured so that the vinyl on the stairs will lay flat and will fit each stair tread without wrinkles and so that all of the seams will fall in the correct positions. Pool stairs get a lot of use so the vinyl must be locked into each tread in such a manner that it will not tend to shift over time. On new construction, the standard in the industry is to sonically weld a small piece of vinyl on the underside of each stair tread so that it forms a small pouch. Each stair tread has a small hole formed on the side wall. Once the vinyl is in place, a metal rod will be inserted into the small hole in the tread from the outside of the stair so as to engage the vinyl pouch on the underside of the tread. The ends of the rod will extend to the outside of the stair, thus locking the vinyl section on that tread. This is repeated for each tread. The pool is backfilled and the stair installation is complete. This works fairly well until the vinyl needs to be replaced because at this point, the rods are no longer removable from the stair assembly.
There is therefore a need in the art for an improved apparatus and method for installing a vinyl liner on a pool's metal stairs and which enable the vinyl liner to be quickly and readily replaced when it becomes damaged.